Catch Me When I Fall
by lunastars
Summary: ""Jasper Hale, you're absolutely perfect the way you are. You have been through so much and no one, especially me, blames you for any moment of weakness you might have. In fact, it's not weakness, it's natural." [...] "Thank you, Bella," he mumbled softly as we started to dance again. "For what?" "For trusting me."


**A/N: **_So, Twilight wormed its way back into my heart recently when I re-watched all of the films and I am not complaining one bit. I can't wait to re-read all of the books again. Until then I've been reading a lot of fanfiction and I figured I'd start contributing to this fandom (because the characters won't leave me alone and ideas keep coming to me)._

_This particular one-shot is set during Edward and Bella's wedding._

* * *

I looked around at all of the people, becoming more and more at ease. My nerves threatened to take over me earlier and if it hadn't of been for Charlie then I probably would have bolted before I even reached the alter. I loved Edward, in fact I was deeply in love with him but that didn't stop my nerves. Would I fall? Would I say the wrong thing? Would I mess this whole thing up? Charlie was Heaven sent, being by my side and not complaining once as I squeezed his arm tightly with my hand. Then I saw Edward and everything was okay. The second his hands gripped me I knew, like Charlie, he wouldn't let me fall.

It was the reception that brought more nerves. I'd slipped inside to give myself a moment before I re-joined everyone. I spoke to my mother, Phil and Charlie before I released how many people there actually were. Walking down the aisle I'd looked straight ahead or at the ground, I'd never looked around but now I saw how many people there really were. Edward stayed by my side, introducing me to people and making sure I had a good time.

Although I stuck mostly to those I knew, I still socialised and even danced a few times. Mike, Jessica, Angela and Eric all tried to get me to dance. I humoured them a little but was thankful when Charlie came to steal me away. Even though I called him Charlie more often than not, he was my Dad and I felt that more and more each day. He talked me into the traditional father-daughter dance. I was proud of him when he passed me over to Phil without question and even offered up a friendly smile. After Phil I danced with my Mother, although that was more of a sway and a quiet chat. She was always more open about my relationship with Edward but even she wanted to have her own, awkward little chat with me. It was really a miracle when Rosalie stole me away. Even though we weren't the best of friends it was clear she was trying. I wanted to help her avoid as much pain as possible so I dragged Alice to dance with us too so she wouldn't have to talk to just me for the next couple of minutes or so. Despite my clumsiness, the only time I actually felt like I was going to fall flat on my face was with Emmett. He led me with ease but with the amount of twirls he had me doing, I was sure I wouldn't live through the night. Thankfully Esme dragged me away. Instead of asking me to dance she made sure I got some food and a drink. I thought my dancing days were over when Carlisle found me and grinned. I knew exactly what was coming so I just held out my hand so he could lead me into open space so we could dance. It was a lot of dancing for me and it didn't help that between each one I was dancing with Edward.

Standing still after a long night of dancing, sipping on a drink, I realised that there was one important person I hadn't danced with yet. I'd danced with my husband, all of my parents and my siblings – except for one. I scanned the area, looking for Jasper. I'd been dragged into dancing all night that I never thought to actually seek anyone out. I spotted Jasper near the backdoor, talking to Alice and a few people I couldn't honestly remember the name of.

I made my way over, walking as fast as possible so that no one would stop me. There was no way to do anything here without being dragged off somewhere else. As I got closer I heard Alice talking away like usual. I laughed at how enthusiastic she could be, always trying to find the lighter side, I guess she always _looked_ for it too.

"Oh, Bella!" she said excitedly as I reached them.

"Hey," I said softly, as I waved a little at all of them.

"Do you think there's enough food?" she asked worriedly, looking at all of the guests. "I saw as much of this wedding as I could but I've never catered for humans."

"There's plenty," I assured. "It's going down like it should, thanks to some quick members of your family."

She grinned, knowing exactly what I meant. The vampires at the wedding had been taking plates of food so no one got suspicious, they then gradually threw the food behind bushes or slipped them onto other people's plates so the food supply got lower and lower as if everyone was eating.

"Oh good, I always said I was good at this!"

I nodded with a smile. "You are, but I was actually wondering if I could talk with Jasper for a moment?"

Alice had no problem, she just took her friends and slipped away. Jasper however looked confused. I'd seen him dance all night, he even did a 20's style swing dance with Alice so maybe it was me. I suddenly thought that this wasn't a good idea.

"Bella?"

I looked at him as he said my name. His voice equally as velvety, with a hint of a southern accent mixed in there. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"We get on, right?" I blurted out.

"I'd like to think so, especially after everything we've been through as a family."

"Family?"

"That's what we are," he frowned. "Especially now."

"Then will you dance with me?" I asked shyly.

He looked awkwardly at the floor. "Oh."

"As long as it's not too much for you."

"No," he shook his head. "It's not whether it's too much for me. I just wasn't sure if you would want to. You know, with the whole you being clumsy and me being blood thirsty."

I looked at him, stunned, until I saw the smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and hit his chest. "Well, then you'll have to be my big brother and stop me from falling."

"Big brother, huh?" he questioned.

"I think it's safe to say you're older than me."

He held his arm out and I hooked mine's through. We walked down towards where everyone was dancing. "I wasn't talking about the 'big' part."

"_Oh_. Well you are my brother."

"Glad to know I haven't scared you off."

"I was never scared of _you_, Jasper. I was scared of the consequences. Seems I had every right."

He squeezed my arm reassuringly. "Edward won't leave again. None of us should have left you."

I nodded my head as we separated. Jasper wrapped one arm around my waist as we faced each other and held his other hand out. I placed a hand into his open one before placing my other hand on his shoulder. We started to sway and I was thankful for the slow song that came on. It meant I had less chance of hurting myself and I could actually talk with Jasper.

"Thank you for dancing with me," I told him.

He smiled. "At least I can do one normal thing with you while you're still human."

"So you think I will become like you?"

"Well hopefully not exactly like me."

"Jasper Hale, you're absolutely perfect the way you are. You have been through so much and no one, especially me, blames you for any moment of weakness you might have. In fact, it's not weakness, it's _natural._ None of them got used to blood that quickly, except maybe Carlisle. It didn't happen overnight. There was a time when Edward had great difficulty being around me. You are so strong, Jasper."

He smiled, pulling me into him a little. "You'll make a fine vampire," he whispered.

"Keep telling Edward that."

"He knows that this is what you want, I think he knew even before you did," Jasper assured. "He just doesn't want you to live this life, to lose your soul."

"I would sell my soul to be with him forever."

"Forever is a long time for a vampire," he commented.

"And not long at all for a human," I added. "I know which forever I'd rather have."

"Did I mentioned how beautiful you look?"

"Smooth," I laughed, noting he was trying to change the subject.

"I try," he grinned.

"You're going to have to teach me how to be so slick."

"Not any of the others?"

"Like who?" I asked, wanting to know who he had in mind.

He stopped dancing. "How about Emmett?"

I followed his eyes to see Emmett stood beside Jessica, Mike, Angela and Eric. He would smile at them, enthusiastically picking up a bit of food but the second they turned away he would use his vampire speed to quickly place it onto one of their plates and then laugh at their confusion.

I laughed at the sight before turning back to Jasper. "No, I'd rather have you teach me."

"Thank you, Bella," he mumbled softly as we started to dance again.

"For what?"

"For trusting me."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Like I said, as my big brother you should stop me from falling but as your little sister I should be there to catch _you _too_._"

As we moved my eyes fell on Alice. She stood to the side, watching us with a big grin on her face. Esme was stood beside her, she wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled her close in a comforting manner. Alice kept her eyes on Jasper and I as she mouthed 'thank you' to me. I sent her back a smile as I felt Jasper's powers more than triple the happiness in the air.

* * *

**A/N: **_I absolutely adore Jasper, can't get enough of him if I'm honest so I thought it was only fitting that my first Twilight one-shot/story should include him _:)  
_  
R&R_


End file.
